In general, cushion panels made of more than one layer of dissimilar foam plastic materials and hinged panels made of more than one layer of dissimilar foam plastic material have heretofore been provided. There are no known portable cushions that combine features of both open cell and closed cell foam plastic materials secured to one another at contacting faces to provide user comfort and massage therapy capabilities in both wet and dry situations.
Clarke U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,032 discloses a portable seat cushion consisting of seat and back panels which are hingedly connected to form a unitary structure, the bottom layers of which are of a flexible plastic foam.
Grams U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,548 and Underell U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,292 teach foldable chair and lounge cushions of multiple sections connected by hinges and having strap means for transporting the folded units or securing the cushions in position.
Kaplan U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,791 discloses a mattress pad of a convoluted foam structure. Sarkozi U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,295 pertains to a seat and back support pad of a plurality of rib-like units separated by stitched hinges.
The patents to McMillan U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,619 and Brown, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,320 teach vibrators in cushions for user body massage purposes.
Sarno U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,591 illustrates a unitary bath tub pad consisting of multiple foamed sections which are separated from one another, i.e., interconnected, by heat sealing a vinyl casing.